


Mixed Signals

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in one of the first eps of _The 4400_. Yes, I get inspired by the strangest things.
> 
> Originally posted 9-14-07.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

You tell me to go when you want me to stay  
You tell me to stay when you know I should go  
Pushing me  
Pulling me  
Taking me past my limits  
These mixed signals are killing me  
Make up your mind, ‘cause living this way…

I made a mistake  
It wasn’t the first and won’t be the last  
I admitted it and let you mete out my punishment  
How many more times will I have to apologize?  
How much longer will you keep me dancing on this string?  
I can’t take much more  
When will my penance end?

You tell me to go when you want me to stay  
You tell me to stay when you know I should go  
Pushing me  
Pulling me  
Taking me past my limits  
These mixed signals are killing me  
Make up your mind, ‘cause living this way…

I love you, but I won’t be your bitch  
We both deserve better  
To keep me hanging while you play  
You’re taking your vengeance too far  
To hurt me just to hurt me is beyond cruel, even for you  
If we’re over then we’re over  
It’s time to let me go

‘Cause living this way isn’t living at all  
We’ve gone too far to catch one another if we fall  
What we had was good, but it’s time to face the facts  
Too much has happened to get us back  
Too many times and in too many ways

You tell me to go when you want me to stay  
You tell me to stay when you know I should go  
Pushing me  
Pulling me  
Taking me past my limits  
These mixed signals are killing me  
Make up your mind, ‘cause living this way

You know that living this way really isn’t living at all  
We’ve had our dance, but after the ball  
Go our separate ways  
Perhaps think fondly of me one day  
But, please, make up your mind  
‘Cause living this way…

-30-


End file.
